internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandy and Ice Hockey in Sweden (1894-1930)
The sport of bandy was introduced to Sweden by the Englishman, Charles Tebbutt, who had sticks, balls, and rules on hand with him. He demonstrated the sport while a skating competition was taking place in Stockholm on February 10-11, 1894. Members of the Stockholms Gymnastikförening (Stockholm Gymnastic Association) soon began playing the game. They played it for several years, but the small group of enthusiasts eventually split up. Bandy in Sweden was generally referred to as hockey in the early days. This was common throughout Europe at the time. Both a wooden puck and a ball were used early on. On January 18, 1896, the Hockeyklubben i Stockholm was formed. Both men and women were permitted to join the club. The Swedish royal family, barons, and diplomats were among the first members. Count Clarence von Rosen, one of the early bandy propagators in Sweden who had first played the sported while visiting England, was the driving force behind the club's formation. The Swedish crown prince (later King Gustaf V) played bandy in Stockholm at the Idrottsparken in January 1897. Around the same time students in Uppsala also picked up the game. The first official bandy match was staged in Nybroviken on February 12, 1901. Later that season competitions between school teams and clubs were staged, and the following year the leading football teams in Stockholm began to play bandy in the winters. The 1901 Nordic Games featured bandy as part of the program. Bandy was played at the Nordic Games until 1926. In 1903 eight teams participated in a league organized by the Bollsportförbundet. In 1905 the St. Petersburg Eislaufverein embarked on a tour of Sweden. The first Swedish Championship in bandy was staged in 1907. At the beginning, only the district champions participated in the tournament, but this format was modified in 1909. The sport of ice hockey was introduced to Sweden in 1919 by the American film director, Raoul Le Mat. He was impressed the Swedes prowess at bandy and was convinced their strong skating skills would make them good hockey players. The Swedish National Team took part in the ice hockey tournament at the 1920 Summer Olympics, where they were coached by Le Mat. The first ice hockey game on Swedish soil was played on January 30, 1921. IFK Uppsala defeated the German club Berliner Schlittschuhclub 4-1 at the Stockholm Stadium. The first national championship in ice hockey was held in 1922. Bandy remained more popular than ice hockey in Sweden until the late 1920s-early 1930s. Ice hockey caught on faster in the capital of Stockholm than in the rest of the country. Many great players alternated between bandy and ice hockey. In 1928 the leading bandy clubs in Sweden began exploring the possibility of the creation of a bandy league. A test series (known as the Sexlagsserien) was played in 1930, and the Division I began a year later. Bandy is still a popular sport in Sweden even now, and the Swedish national bandy team is one of the top teams in the world. Ice hockey has obviously overtaken the sport in terms of overall popularity, however. National Bandy Championship Results 1907 ;Quarterfinals *IFK Uppsala-IFK Norrköping 15-0 ;Semifinals *IFK Uppsala-Västerås SK 14-0 *IFK Gefle-Hälsinglands BF 8-4 ;Final *March 17, 1907: IFK Uppsala-IFK Gefle 4-1 1908 ;Semifinals *Östergötlands IF-Södermanlands IF 4-0 *Djurgårdens IF-Gästriklands IF 4-1 ;Final *March 1, 1908 Djurgårdens IF-Östergötlands IF 3-1 1909 The competition was staged from February 7-9, 1909. Three days later, AIK also won the "Balckska trophy" (a city competition between national teams), after a 3-3 draw and a 4-2 win in the play-off match against Polytekarnas IF from Helsinki. On February 14, 1909, AIK completed a so-called "triple" after winning the Nordic Games, earning the Clarence von Rosen ranking trophy (uppsatta vandringspokalen). 1910 ;Quarterfinals *IFK Uppsala-IFK Gefle 3-0 *Djurgårdens IF-AIK 4-2 *IFK Norrköping-IF Odin 27-0 *IFK Stockholm-Södertälje SK - forfeit win for Stockholm. ;Semifinals *IFK Uppsala-Djurgårdens IF 5-3 *IFK Stockholm-IFK Norrköping 6-1 ;Final *March 6, 1910: IFK Uppsala-IFK Stockholm 2-0 1911 ;Quarterfinals *IFK Gefle-IFK Uppsala 0-15 *IFK Norrköping-IK City 7-1 *AIK-IFK Stockholm 6-3 *Djurgårdens IF-Sjökrigsskolans IF 7-2 ;Semifinals *Djurgårdens IF-AIK 5-2 *IFK Uppsala-IFK Norrköping - forfeit win for Uppsala. ;Final *March 5, 1911: IFK Uppsala-Djurgårdens IF 6-0 1912 ;Quarterfinals *AIK-BK 1911 7-1 *IFK Uppsala-Johanneshofs IF 6-1 *Djurgårdens IF-IFK Strängnäs 4-1 *IFK Stockholm-Sjökrigsskolans IF 1-2 interrupted due to darkness, replayed. Replays *Sjökrigsskolans IF-IFK Stockholm 4-4 *IFK Stockholm-Sjökrigsskolans IF 4-1 ;Semifinals *IFK Uppsala-AIK 4-3 *Djurgårdens IF-IFK Stockholm 4-3 ;Final *March 17, 1912: IFK Uppsala-Djurgårdens IF 1-1 IFK Uppsala and Djurgårdens IF shared the championship. 1913 ;Quarterfinals *IFK Uppsala-IFK Gefle 11-0 *AIK-Djurgårdens IF 2-0 *Johanneshofs IF-Södertälje SK 4-1 *Linköpings AIK-IFK Stockholm 7-7, 10-7 after overtime ;Semifinals *IFK Uppsala-Linköpings AIK 16-0 *AIK-Johanneshofs IF 2-1 ;Final *March 2, 1913: IFK Uppsala-AIK 2-1 1914 ;Quarterfinals *AIK-Linköpings AIK 4-1 *IFK Uppsala-IFK Strängnäs 5-1 *Djurgårdens IF-IFK Stockholm 2-0 *IFK Gefle-Johanneshofs IF 2-2 Replay *Johanneshofs IF-IFK Gefle 5-2 ;Semifinals *AIK-IFK Uppsala 4-2 *Djurgårdens IF-Johanneshofs IF 7-1 ;Final *March 1, 1914: AIK-Djurgårdens IF 4-2 1915 ;Quarterfinals *IFK Uppsala-IK Sirius 9-0 *Johanneshofs IF-Mariebergs IK 6-2 *Djurgårdens IF-Västerås SK 6-0 *AIK-IFK Stockholm 8-2 ;Semifinals *IFK Uppsala-Johanneshofs IF 9-2 *Djurgårdens IF-AIK 2-2 Replay: *February 14, 1915: AIK-Djurgårdens IF 1-1, 3-1 after overtime ;Final *February 21, 1915: IFK Uppsala-AIK 2-0 1916 ;Quarterfinals *IFK Uppsala-IFK Stockholm 9-0 *IK Sirius-IFK Gefle 5-2 *Djurgårdens IF-Hammarby IF 4-1 *Johanneshofs IF-AIK 3-2 ;Semifinals *IFK Uppsala-IK Sirius 4-0 *Djurgårdens IF-Johanneshofs IF 6-0 ;Final *February 20, 1916 - IFK Uppsala-Djurgårdens IF 3-2 1917 ;Quarterfinals *IFK Uppsala-Mariebergs IK 8-0 *Djurgårdens IF-Hammarby IF 3-1 *AIK-Johanneshofs IF 8-4 *IK Sirius-IFK Stockholm 3-2 ;Semifinals *IFK Uppsala-Djurgårdens IF 7-2 *AIK-IK Sirius 4-3 ;Final *February 12, 1917 - IFK Uppsala-AIK 11-2 1918 ;Quarterfinals *IFK Uppsala-Mariebergs IK 5-1 *Västerås SK-Göteborgs BK - walkover for Vasteras as Goteborg had no money for train tickets. *IF Linnéa-Södertälje SK 2-1 *Djurgårdens IF-IK Sirius 1-2 ;Semifinals *IFK Uppsala-Västerås SK 6-2 *IK Sirius-IF Linnéa 8-1 ;Final *February 24, 1918 - IFK Uppsala-IK Sirius 2-2 ;Final replay *March 3, 1918 - IFK Uppsala-IK Sirius 4-1 1919 ;Quarterfinals *IK Sirius-IF Linnéa 7-2 *Hammarby IF-IFK Uppsala 0-11 *IK Göta-Västerås SK 3-0 *IFK Stockholm-Mariebergs IK 0-5 ;Semifinals *IK Sirius-IFK Uppsala 2-7 *IK Göta-Mariebergs IK 2-1 ;Final *February 16, 1919 - IFK Uppsala-IK Göta 8-2 1920 ;Quarterfinals *IF Linnéa-AIK 2-0 *Järva IS-IK Göta 2-0 *Södertälje SK-Kronobergs IK 2-0 *IFK Uppsala-IK Sirius 3-3 Replays *IK Sirius-IFK Uppsala 3-3 *IFK Uppsala-IK Sirius 7-1 ;Semifinals *IF Linnéa-Järva IS 7-1 *IFK Uppsala-Södertälje SK 9-2 ;Final *IFK Uppsala-IF Linnéa 3-2 1921 ;Quarterfinals *IFK Uppsala-Västerås SK 7-6 *Södertälje SK-IK Göta 0-2 *IK Sirius-AIK 6-5 *IF Linnéa-Uppsala IF 5-2 ;Semifinals *IFK Uppsala-IK Göta 4-0 *IK Sirius-IF Linnéa 4-1 ;Final *February 20, 1921 - IK Sirius-IFK Uppsala 2-2 ;Final replay *March 6, 1921 - IK Sirius-IFK Uppsala 5-2 1922 ;Quarterfinals *Linköpings AIK-IF Elfsborg 6-3 *IFK Strängnäs-IF Linnéa 2-3 *IFK Uppsala-Västerås SK 3-6 *AIK-IK Sirius 2-4 ;Semifinals *IF Linnéa-Västerås SK 3-6 *Linköpings AIK-IK Sirius 0-9 ;Final *February 19, 1922: IK Sirius-Västerås SK 3-2 1923 ;Quarterfinals *Linköpings AIK-Örebro SK 7-1 *IF Linnéa-Järva IS 4-3 *IFK Uppsala-IK Sirius 3-7 *Västerås SK-IK Göta 5-3 ;Semifinals *IF Linnéa-Linköpings AIK 6-2 *Västerås SK-IK Sirius 1-0 ;Final *February 25, 1923: Västerås SK-IF Linnéa 2-1 1924 ;Quarterfinals *Linköpings AIK-IF Linnéa 2-4 *AIK-IF Göta 9-1 *IFK Uppsala-Västerås SK 0-6 *IK Göta-IFK Rättvik 5-2 ;Semifinals *AIK-IF Linnéa 3-5 *Västerås SK-IK Göta 2-2, 4-3 after overtime Final *February 17, 1924: Västerås SK-IF Linnéa 4-1 1925 ;Quarterfinals *Västerås IK-IK Göta 1-10 *Linköpings AIK-IF Linnéa 1-0 *Södertälje SK-Djurgårdens IF 0-2 *Västerås SK-IFK Rättvik 5-2 ;Semifinals *Västerås SK-Djurgårdens IF 4-0 *IK Göta-Linköpings AIK 8-1 ;Final *February 22, 1925: IK Göta-Västerås SK 7-5 1926 ;Quarterfinals * IK Sirius-IF Vesta 9-0 *Djurgårdens IF-Nacka SK 4-2 *Västerås SK-Järva IS 4-1 *IK Göta-IF Linnéa 4-4, 5-4 after overtime ;Semifinals * IK Sirius-Djurgårdens IF 2-0 *IK Göta-Västerås SK 2-5 Final *February 21, 1926: Västerås SK-IK Sirius 1-0 1927 ;Quarterfinals *IF Göta-Västerås SK 1-2 *IF Vesta-IK Sleipner 9-0 *IK Sirius-IFK Strängnäs 4-2 *IK Göta-IFK Rättvik 5-4 ;Semifinals *Västerås SK-IF Vesta 4-1 *IK Sirius-IK Göta 4-5 ;Final *February 27, 1927: IK Göta-Västerås SK 5-1 1928 ;Quarterfinals *IF Göta-Linköpings AIK 1-2 * IK Sirius-Hammarby IF 6-2 * IF Vesta-Djurgårdens IF 4-2 *IK Göta-Västerås SK 1-0 ;Semifinals * IK Sirius-IF Göta 4-0 *Djurgårdens IF-IK Göta 3-6 ;Final *February 19, 1928: IK Göta-IK Sirius 5-3 1929 ;Quarterfinals *IF Vesta-IF Göta 4-3 *IK Linnéa-Västerås SK 1-3 *Linköpings AIK-IFK Strängnäs 1-3 *Västerås BK-IK Göta 3-5 ;Semifinals *IF Vesta-Västerås SK 3-4 *IK Göta-IFK Strängnäs 3-0 ;Final *February 24, 1929: IK Göta-Västerås SK 5-1 1930 ;Quarterfinals *Örebro SK-IF Linnéa 1-2 *Nässjö IF-Djurgårdens IF 3-4 *Nacka SK-Köpings IS 5-1 *SK Tirfing-IFK Rättvik 4-2 ;Semifinals *Djurgårdens IF-IK Linnéa 3-2 *SK Tirfing-Nacka SK 4-1 ;Final *March 2, 1930: Djurgårdens IF-SK Tirfing 0-1 Category:History